Two Days Before Valentines
by The Cesar Legacy
Summary: James messes up with Lily so Remus and Sirius have to help him. RLSB JPLE


**Disclaimer: Not mine; these are the lovely characters that belong to J.K Rowling but I do occasionally borrow them just for fun. **

**Warning: Slash which is a boy/boy relationship and sexual references**

OOO

Two Days before Valentine's Day

It would have been a pretty normal afternoon for Sirius and Remus who sat on the couch together. Remus's head lay on Sirius's chest as he monitored the sleeping boy's quiet temperate breathing, the wonderful satisfaction of being so close to the love of his life easing through him.

All in all it had been a very normal day… they had eaten, they had pranked, they had studied and they had had 'alone time'. But the word normal seemed to disappear as James ran in to the dormitory his brown eyes wide with unusual shock.

"I'm dead!" he screamed as he looked down at Remus and Sirius.

"Shush, he's sleeping" said Remus as he lovingly pulled a lock of black hair out of Sirius's closed eyes.

"I don't care. I'm dead Moony!" he reaffirmed just as loudly.

"What happened" asked Remus as he slowly moved Sirius's arm off from his waist and majestically slid off of the couch on to the floor.

James shook his head and turned to back to him "I'm dead" he said for the third time.

"Well you're coloring is simply lovely" said Sirius sarcastically as he opened his rain-soaked gray eyes.

"You woke him up!" said Remus reproachfully as he looked up at James his honey brown eyes narrowed angrily.

"I have a problem!" screamed James.

"More than one actually" said Sirius smiling as he sat up and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's slender neck.

"Haha, very funny" said James rolling his eyes.

"Alright Prongs what's wrong?" said Remus taking pity in James's obvious desperation.

"Ok now you don't have to give me **ANY **details but you two have had sex right?"

"Oh yeah!" said Sirius grinning like mad.

"Yes" said Remus politely.

"Have you with done 'it' with a girl?"

"Yeah… none of them are half as good as Remy thought when it comes to-"

"I said I didn't want details!" said James loudly.

"Continue James" said Remus trying to keep from smiling.

"Well I was with Lily and I… I had a problem"

"What do you mean by 'you were with Lily'; I thought you too weren't-"

"We aren't… well we haven't… I mean we're doing stuff, we just haven't done it"

"Alright we get it" said Remus who was blushing slightly.

"Well what was the problem?" asked Sirius his eyebrows raised.

"I said McGonagall" said James as he collapsed on his bed.

"You said what!" screamed Sirius turning over to him.

"Well she was… well you know and I moaned and said 'McGonagall' really loudly" said James who was blushing bright red.

"Oh my god!" said Sirius as he fell in to a fit of laughter.

"You said McGonagall?" said Remus looking highly disturbed at the thought of his best friend saying his favored teachers name while getting oral sex from Lily, who he considered his sister.

"What did Evans do?" asked Sirius grinning over at James who looked miserable.

"She…." he closed his eyes and just shook his head as if unable to complete the sentence.

"What did she do?"

"Well she stopped and looked simply horrified up at me and then she said McGonagall her eyes basically shooting flames. I just sort of stood there and then she called me a sick pervert and I said something about the name just slipping out and that when I was jerking off I didn't think about McGonagall, I thought about her and then she looked really angry and stormed out"

"You sicko!" said Remus cringing his nose.

"What were you thinking telling her that!" said Sirius who couldn't help but smile.

"I freaked okay"

"Obviously" said Sirius shaking his head and laughing again.

"Help me!" said James his eyes pleading with Remus.

"Why do you think I can solve all your problems with Lily?"

"Because you're gay!" said James. Remus frowned. "Which means you understand girls better than I do, and you're one of Lily's best friends. Help me please"

"I don't know what to tell you Prongs" said Remus shaking his head.

"Just deny the whole thing" said Sirius confidently.

"What?" said James and Remus together.

"Just tell her she dreamed it" said Sirius.

"And she's supposed to buy that?" said James.

"Well yeah. One time I was with a girl and we were like right in the middle of it and I said Remus and later I just denied it and told it she'd imagined it and after a while she believe me" said Sirius.

There was silence.

"How you ever got a girl is a mystery to me" said James.

Sirius grinned "Ah Moony will tell you how I got girls it's the same way I got him" he said putting a hand on the werewolf's shoulder.

James shuddered and Remus blushed slightly.

"Why are girls so freaking hard to understand!" said James hitting his head against the headboard of his bed.

"You can switch over to our side. I am sure there would be lot's of boys that would be interested"

James narrowed his eyes "Thank you Sirius but she's going to kill me"

"No she's not, this isn't even the worse thing you've ever done to her" said Remus.

"What?"

"Oh come on do you remember the time you touched her…"

James blushed "That was an accident"

"And then you said…"

"Alright so I was a moron but that was different I wasn't dating her back then" he said.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Sirius.

"I don't know… Remus any ideas?"

"Just try talking to her through everything Lily's a pretty understanding person; just apologize for being a creep"

OOO

Lily Evans was furious. She couldn't believe just how much a moron her boyfriend was. It was the sixth month anniversary and he had forgotten. She was going to let that pass just pretend like it wasn't their anniversary but now he came and did this to her. I mean what kind of idiot shouts out his teacher's name during oral sex! What was that supposed to mean?

She continued brushing her hair. She was going to make him pay for this. He had to pay. Lily considered herself a very understanding person; there weren't many girls that would let their boyfriend off so easily for forgetting their sixth month anniversary but now Lily Evans was pissed and when the redhead got angry someone was going to pay.

"You'll be sorry for this James Potter" she muttered a wicked smile spreading through her face.

OOO

James Potter was nervous he stood at the door of the girl's dormitory. He had asked Mary to call Lily down.

The door opened and Lily came down. James's mouth dropped. Lily was wearing a short slip on silky night gown, her long deep red hair was loose and smooth touching her hip and her green eyes seemed to sparkle with malice.

"Oh wow" said James.

"What do you want?"

"Lily I'm sorry, I was an idiot" he said.

"Yeah, you are" she said still smiling. Then she turned her head slightly to where Remus sat on Sirius's lap and said "Can you come up please?"

Remus stood up and walked towards her. "What's wrong? Aren't you too going to make up?"

"I need to talk to you, upstairs" she said as she pulled the hem of his sleeve towards the stairs.

"Boys can't go up there" said James who was looking angrily from Remus to Lily.

"Oh Remus can. I undid the incantation just for him" she said smiling again. "Come on Remus," she said grabbing his hand turning around and dragging him up the stairs.

James stood there for a second his eyes narrowed, then he turned to Sirius and said "Remus is gay right?"

"Oh yeah!" he assured.

"You sure?"

"Someone's feeling territorial"

"Oh like you aren't territorial with Moony" said James as he sat down across from Sirius.

'Why, what do you want with him?" asked Sirius narrowing his eyes.

James smiled bitterly "Just proved my point" he muttered but he was looking at the door wondering what the hell Lily was telling Remus.

OOO

Lily pushed Remus on to her bed and sat down in the arm chair across from him. Her arms crossed over her chest.

"Lily, I don't understand why you're so mad, I mean what happen is pretty embarrassing but I mean it's no big deal. Why are so angry?"

Lily sighed and said "It's our sixth month anniversary" she said her green eyes looking suddenly looking down.

"That ass hole" said Remus.

"Thank you" said Lily exhaling. "Why are boys such insensitive jerks? The Y chromosome should be destroyed"

"You're making me slightly uncomfortable" said Remus smiling.

"Well I don't mean you" she said as if the very thought of Remus being a boy was hilarious. "You're not like the rest of them"

"What are you going to do?" asked Remus.

A small smile creped on to her face and she said in her lioness voice "I'm going to destroy him"

OOO

"She said she was going to destroy him?" confirmed Sirius as he and Remus walked from Charms class to the empty classroom they often used.

"Yeah, and she looked like she meant it too"

"It's Evans she means everything she says. That's why she scares me"

"I find the fact that you're frightened of her very funny" confessed Remus.

Sirius narrowed his eyes at him. "Hey," he said "Valentine's day is only five days away" he said grinning.

Remus closed his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"It's full moon, so instead of being shagged mercilessly by you I get to spend the day in the hospital wing"

Sirius smiled sympathetically, "Well if you want I could shag you mercilessly now" he said his hand playing at Remus's hip.

"I have prefect duties today" said Remus as he held Sirius's hand.

There was silence for a minute.

"What do you think Evans is going to do to him?" asked Sirius.

"I don't know, but I'm willing to bet it's going to hurt"

"Yeah the lioness says 'destroy' and devil cowers in a corner"

OOO

For the last day and a half James Potter had tried talking to Lily but the girl had skillfully avoided him. She had spent a lot of time with a couple of Ravenclaw friends something James didn't like at all. Smart girls were mean girls.

He stood up and decided that he had to get Lily out of his head and give her some time to cool off. He went over to his desk where a calendar sat and he started flipping through to the current month of February wanting to know when the next full moon would be. And it was in doing so that he noticed the big circled date February 9.

James had never been more afraid in his life; he had missed their sixth month anniversary. Lily was going to kill him. He stood there in front of the desk his eyes wide thinking about a way to make it up to her.

He only stood there for a couple of minutes before realizing he wasn't good at thinking about what girls wanted. One solution came to his mind "Remus" he whispered.

OOO

"No, James. I've done a lot to help because honestly you mess up a lot. Just try to fix it. Be logical and don't do anything stupid"

"You're not going to help me?" said James sounding incredulous.

"No, I'm not"

"Why not?"

"Well firstly I'm bored of helping you and secondly I promised Lily I wouldn't"

James sighed. "Oh man"

"Sirius can still help you though" said Remus kindly.

James snorted "Please if I take Sirius's advice Lily will never look at me again"

"Actually I disagree with that. Sirius can be very romantic and sweet and surprisingly in tuned to emotions"

"Sirius?" said James gapping at him.

"Yeah, he's a great boyfriend. You should ask him, he'll have a good idea" said Remus.

"If you say so" said James leaving the dorm room in search for the animagus.

OOO

James found Sirius coming out of a detention that he had obtained from McGonagall by be-witching the chalk board so that it read Marauders. It had taken McGonagall herself a full eight minutes to un-do the spell and she seemed semi-impressed by it. She had only given him one detention after all and that was pretty impressive.

"Help me" said James desperately.

"What's wrong now Prongs?" asked Sirius.

"Help me make it up to Lily, please?"

"Why aren't you asking Moony?"

"He wouldn't help me" said James slightly bitterly. "But he said you were good at the whole romance thing so can _you _help me?"

Sirius looked at him and said "Actually this might work to my advantage?"

"Why?"

"I know how you'll get Lily back; it all works out rather perfectly."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know how you'll get her back. I'll tell you everything you have to do" said Sirius smiling.

"And how is that good for you"

"Oh, you'll see" said Sirius his gray eyes flashing with anticipation.

OOO

Lily woke up on February 12 and her mouth dropped. Her glassy green eyes wide she slipped out of bed and frowned grabbing her bath robe from its hock by her nightstand.

There was a long trail of flower petals leading from her bed out of the door. Lily narrowed her eyes. So her moron boyfriend had finally remembered. Well it was going to take a lot more than some stupid flowers for her to forgive him. She already had his destruction all planned for later that day.

But something about the soothing sweet aroma of the flowers made open the door to see where they lead to. She followed them down the stairs and in to the empty common room. Where was everybody, she wondered as she walked out of the Gryffindor tower. The petals led away still down a narrow path. She followed them for a minute and then on the trail of petals she found a box.

She lifted it up thinking that this was a very strange way to get her anniversary present. She pulled back the silver trimmed ribbon and opened the deep red box. Inside there was a necklace. It was silver and plain with a beautiful small lily-shaped pendant. Lily narrowed her eyes… James could not buy her forgiveness through it was a beautiful necklace. She allowed herself to smile slightly. Maybe she wouldn't be so tough on him.

She put the box down and continued following the seemingly endless trail of flowers but now faster eager to see where it ended. After another minute of going through hallway and passages she arrived at another box. She lifted it up and again removed the ribbon, and carefully pulled away the lid.

Inside, there was a large collection of quills. They were rather strange. There were many that were different colors, there was one that in invisible ink and one that changed colors with your mood, there was one that would sing while you wrote and another one that would shoot out water if someone but you held it. They were all beautiful Quills, they were different colors but long and elegant looking and underneath each was a hand written description of 

what they did. _Well he did take lot of time and thought in to this, _thought Lily, no destroying James Potter didn't seem like such a good idea now.

She smiled. Alright he was forgiven. She continued to walk through the path of flowers wondering how much longer until she's would get to James when she found another box, but it wasn't like the others. The others had been in delicate ribbon boxes and this one was in a larger cardboard box that had a hole on the side.

She opened it and pulled out a cage, with an owl. The owl was beautiful white with patches of a cream colored brown. It hooted happily as she pulled in out of the box. Lily smiled; she had always wanted an owl. "Oh James," she said smiling.

She walked until she saw a small black box levitated in mid-air. She reached out and took it which immediately set of a firework display. She looked up, the fireworks were white and in the shape of lilies and when they exploded actual lilies dropped down to her feet. _I have the most incredible boyfriend ever_, thought Lily. She looked down at the box… curiously enough it was empty. She looked around her and suddenly noticed the trail of flowers stopped there.

"James?" she whispered uncertainly.

"Lily?" teased James voice from nowhere. He was in the invincibility cloak.

"Come on out James, you're more than forgiven" she smiled.

"No, I don't think I will, I like being able to watch without being watched" he said a small playful chuck escaping him.

"Please, James come out?" said Lily looking around desperately wanting to be able to see her beloved boyfriend.

"No, I don't think I will" said James, Lily could practically see his wicked grin.

"Get out here, you soggy git!" she shrieked.

He chuckled. "I was waiting for you to insult me" he said and the invisibility cloak dropped. James stood in front of her, his messy hair surprisingly neater than usual and his brown eyes sparkling. There was something so strange about the scene Lily realized later. They must have looked odd. They both stood there in their pajamas, both looking very excited and lilies still falling from the ceiling and fireworks still going off around them, it wasn't a usual scene for February 12th.

"Now this is what I was actually going to give you for Valentine's Day" said James smiling and pulling out something from the pocket of his bath robe. It was a ring, small golden with an emerald in the middle, it was her birth stone. "It's a promise ring", James smiling.

"Oh my god James" said Lily as he put on her finger.

"I love you Lily" said James as he smiled at her radiantly.

"I love you too" said Lily before wrapping her arms around him and kissing him gently on the lips. Soon there romantic tender kisses turned extremely passionate and their hands held each other tightly afraid to let go. They tumbled to the floor; Lily on top of James their breathing raged their hands desperate to touch each other.

OOO

From behind a pillar, Sirius Black smiled happy with his accomplishment. He moved away from the now undressing couple and walked down the flower path disappearing it easily with his wand. He grabbed Lily's quills and owl and enchanted them to the Gryffindor common room and walked out of the school and to the grounds where he knew Remus was; like the rest of the school.

It was unusually nice winter day. It wasn't too cold but it snowing merrily and everyone was out having a ferocious snow fight. As he walked on to the snow he was aimed at by many people he was a popular target for snow balls but he didn't particularly care he wasn't planning on having his clothes on for much longer anyway.

He found Remus. He sat on a bench a book opened on his lap and snowflakes entangled on his golden hair. God he was beautiful, like a winter angel thought Sirius. Sirius walked up behind him gently wrapping his arms around the werewolf's neck.

"Hi Siri," said Remus smiling. He touched Sirius's un-gloved hand. "You must be freezing"

"Not quite, love. I'm always warm when I touch you" whispered Sirius in his ear.

Remus smiled.

"Come on" said Sirius.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see" said the animagus mysteriously as he led Remus to the castle.

They made their way to the Gryffindor common room in silence but holding hands. Remus wondered why they were going there. James was probably there mopping about Lily being mad at him. Wormtail had left to visit his mother because his father had recently been killed by death eaters and his poor mother was pretty destroyed. So there was a small chance their dorm was empty.

They made their way to the dormitory and before opening the door. Sirius said "Close your eyes Remy"

"Why?"

"Just close them" whispered Sirius.

"Fine" said the werewolf closing his eyes and holding on to Sirius's hand. Sirius opened the door, smiling brightly led Remus to the center of the room and said. "You can open your eyes now Remy"

Remus open his eyes and his mouth dropped as he looked at the complete transformation their dorm had been taken.

"Happy two-days before Valentine's Day love" said Sirius and Remus was too amazed to answer.

Everything was different. The room was covered in candles, rose petals and small colorfully wrapped chocolates. The roof had magically been changed in to a dome like stand and was beautifully designed with moving elaborate pictures. The walls were a soft cream color and seemed to somehow bring light in to the room. The four-posters had been removed to be replaced by one massive king sized bed full of elegant cushions and pillows.

"Oh wow" breathed the werewolf uneasily.

Sirius wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist kissing him gently in the lips wanting to suck out all the shock. They didn't need to tell each other 'I love you', it was known, understood; they had never felt the inclination to restate it. It was the truth and truth isn't said, it's shown.

As they kissed they moved on to the bed holding each other in a desperate struggle never to pull apart. At some point that night they both realized it. But there was no need for silly words they looked at each other and they knew as soon as school got out they would get married. It was an incredible feeling, rejoicing and enjoying each other, skin touching skin, emotions touching emotions, love touching love.

OOO

Many hours later as Lily and James walked to the Gryffindor common room Lily said "I guess Remus broke his promise, he help you out didn't he?"

James smiled. "You're never going to believe this but…"

"Oh please James, I know this wasn't your idea" said Lily as she squeezed his hand.

"Yeah I did get help but it wasn't Remus"

"Really? Who was it then, Mary?" asked Lily.

"It was Sirius's idea"

Lily stopped walking and looked up at him "You're kidding right?"

"Nope. The rose petals, the fireworks, it was all his idea. I did come up with the gifts thought" said James.

"Oh god, I can't imagine Sirius being romantic" she whispered.

"Oh you don't know the half of it" said James smiling.

Lily looked at him, "That sounded strange"

James blushed and realized what it had sounded like "No it's nothing like that Lily. I just happen to know Sirius Valentines surprise for Moony"

They entered the common room. And James walked her over to the door of the girl's dormitory kissing her ferociously on the lips holding her thin waist. "This was perfect" she whispered.

"Yeah it was", he kissed her again touching her red hair softly.

"Good night James, I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too", James turned away dropping her hand smiling thinking about how this was the best day of his life. He walked over to the couch in the common room and lay down exhausted.

Lily who still stood by the door frowned. "Why aren't you going to your dormitory?"

James flashed Lily a smile and raised his eyebrows "Sirius helped me with the condition I don't go up until at least midday tomorrow so that he and Remus can, quoting the great Sirius 

Black 'have extremely hot sex'" James blinked and added in a slightly scared voice "I'm never going up there again"

The END

**Thanks for Reading and I hope you like it…. **

**Don't forget to give me a nice Review!**

**The Cesar Legacy**


End file.
